


Writing Prompt#1: Finding an Egg

by FoodLover591



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodLover591/pseuds/FoodLover591
Summary: This is part 1 of the series of writing prompts that I'm going to write.Writing Prompt#1: Write about a character who finds an odd-looking egg in the forest. When they take it home, they never could have predicted what was inside it.The list can be found here: https://self-publishingschool.com/fiction-creative-writing-prompts/
Relationships: Charlie Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Writing Prompt#1: Finding an Egg

Victoria spots Charlie at the edge of the forest and runs up to him. She noticed that he was holding something with both hands. “Charlie, what are you holding?” “I’m not really sure, but it looks so cool, look at the design!” Charlie held out the egg in the sunlight, it held a light blue glow, with gray cracks stemming near where his hands supported it. The egg is no bigger than a regular-sized chicken egg.

  
“It could be a dragon egg!” Charlie looked at Victoria in excitement and continued, “It could be a new species of dragon! We-” She puts her hands on each of his arms to still him, “Charlie! We can’t get too ahead of ourselves just yet. Where did you find the egg?” Charlie looked back at the forest, “It dropped on my head while I was searching for potion ingredients. I’m guessing it fell from a nest on the trees but I couldn’t find more of these eggs. Unless it’s the only one.”

  
The sunlight around them started to dampen, causing them to look up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. “Charlie, Do you want to head back? We can figure out what to do with the egg while we walk.”

  
Victoria kneed down and gathered some moss nearby, “We can build a nest for it.” Charlie nodded and nestled the egg into the moss on her hands.

  
As they start to see a glimpse of the castle, Victoria held out the egg for Charlie to take back, “Your common room is probably better suited than mine.” He accepted the egg, “If you say so. I’ll hide the egg in my trunk. The new password for the week is Snidget by the way. You’re free to visit anytime.” “I’ll try not to abuse this privilege. Are you hungry? If you aren’t hungry then we can go to your dorm to investigate more about the egg.” “Sure why not, I’m feeling too excited!”

They went to the Gryffindor entrance and waited until the students left for dinner. Giving the Fat Lady the password, Victoria held the frame for Charlie to enter through. She looked at the stairs that led to the dorms, “This is probably the farthest I will go until I find a way in there.” Charlie laughed and grinned,”When there’s a will, there’s a way. Tell me your secrets when you do please.” Victoria grinned back, “Of course.”

  
They decided to cast a mild heating spell on the moss to keep the egg warm throughout the night. Victoria will meet Charlie at his common room again while the others are having breakfast.

  
When Victoria entered the common room the next morning, Charlie quickly waved her down and beckoned her to approach. He scooted over to make room for her on the couch. “The egg started to crack right when I checked up.” She inched closer to the egg and noticed the increase of gray cracks, “The egg must have been about ready to crack yesterday.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here so please comment any constructive criticism, tips, or ideas. I would love to see them. Thank you!


End file.
